


Let Me Call You Sweetheart (I'm in love with you)

by corpsebaby



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpsebaby/pseuds/corpsebaby
Summary: Lance is at the end of his rope dealing with his crush on his two best friends (and roommates) who are dating. It gets better though.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 302





	Let Me Call You Sweetheart (I'm in love with you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_poet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_poet/gifts).



> Sorry I'm a little late with the Fandom Secret Santa but here it is!! Happy Christmas!

Lance was screwed. He wasn't sure _why_ exactly he decided it was a good idea to roommate with Keith and Shiro when he'd been in love with both of them for 5 years, but at the time it'd seemed like a good idea. A year and countless wet dreams later, he was not having a good time. Of course he loved rooming with the boys, they were excellent housemates and his best friends, but by god walking in on them _heavily_ making out in the kitchen or practically humping on the couch for the 10th time was not good for his brain. Or his sex life.  
They hadn't always been dating, Lance probably wouldn't have survived that, but it was a good 4 months after they got together that things started to get _weird_.   
They'd always been a touchy friend group, with Lance being addicted human contact, Keith being mildly touch starved and Shiro just loving warm cuddles, elongated contact was normal for them. What _wasn't_ normal was Keith snuggling up to Lance on the couch when Shiro was right by him and wrapping his arm around Lance's waist for the _whole goddam night_. Or Shiro, collapsing in Lance's bed after a night out drinking, because 'he didn't want to disturb Keith' even though Keith was still awake, standing in the doorway, and staring lovingly at Shiro's buff form curled up in bed, octopus curled around Lance, resting his head on his chest, (pictures were taken both times). He loved his boys, but at this point, he loved having their friendship more than anything else. Maybe he'll never be able to kiss them- alright nevermind he had to tell them or he was going to break. At first he thought it had been a physical crush, they were gorgeous, together even more so, but over time he realized just how deep he was. He had fallen in love with _them_ not just what they looked like. He was in love with how Keith would pout when he didn't get what he wanted, or how Shiro was this 6ft 4 man built like a house who would stop and pet every dog he saw, cooing at it like you would a baby. Or how fierce they were to protect their friends. They were goofy, and kind and matched Lance perfectly. Or at least he thought so. They probably thought different. So here he was, sitting in front of the couch for the past 2 hours, on the floor (because he's gay, he'd yell, he's bi but everyone knows that queers can't sit properly) with a quickly diminishing litre bottle of Malibu. Keith and Shiro would be home soon, all cute and giggly from their date. Lance's heart hurt. And his back, he might be queer but the wooden floor was not comfy on his tailbone. He moved to get up, capping the nearly empty bottle before he did, but the sound of the door opening stopped him on his tracks (see: he got a bit of a shock and fell back down). He was greeted with the boys, who had stopped in the doorway, mid laugh about something, who were now staring at him with worry.   
"Lance?! What's up? Why are you on the floor? Are you hurt?" Shiro hurried over to help him up, but Lance shrugged his arms away with a bit more anger than he meant to, muttering to himself.   
Keith stepped forward, hooking his arm around Shiro's. "Lance? What's wrong? Did- did we do something?  
Lance could feel himself welling up, _of_ _course_ they were worried about him, they were too kind for him to handle.   
"Noth-nothing's wr-wro-wrong. I'm just t-ti-tired" he sniffed, ducking away from their gaze to wipe his eyes. He moved to go to his room, but Shiro grabbed his wrist and tugged him closer to them, so he was standing right in front of the two men.   
"Lance, sweetheart what's _wrong_?"   
That broke him. The dam collapsed, and his tears started flowing profusely. He hit against Shiro's chest, trying to pull away as he was still holding his wrist.   
"I'M-M-I'M N-N-NOT YOUR SWEETH-HEART! I-I'm not an-any-anything to you!" He sobbed.   
"Shhh, hey love hey, it's okay. Why would you think that?" Shiro cooed softly, gently pulling Lance into his chest and hugging him.   
That seemed to calm him, not before he mumbled "You don't love me"  
Keith moved to wipe Lance's tears from his face, and began stroking his fingers through his soft hair. Everything about Lance was soft, Keith noted, and velvety, from his hair to his skin, to how he was when he saw his young siblings, or the first lights of Christmas, or the fireworks on the 4th of July. He had stopped sobbing now, but was still tearing up quietly, latching onto Shiro's waist. Keith felt a wave of shame and guilt course over him. He and Shiro claimed to be in love with him but how could they be when they'd never noticed how upset his was inside? Over what he wasn't sure yet but he was going to find out. He sighed, all he'd ever wanted was for Lance to be happy. Both he and Shiro had been in love with him for years (although Keith hadn't exactly realised until he started dating Shiro, he was already pretty emotionally constipated, and his time with Shiro helped him realise and filter through his emotions and realise he felt the same for Lance as what he felt for his boyfriend)   
He moved from Lance's side, and picked up the bottle from the ground, and put it into the kitchen. When he got back, Lance was still clutched onto Shiro, but had stopped crying completely, and just looked drained. He came up behind Lance, stroking his hair and gently rubbing his waist, and pressing his mouth to the shell of his ear.   
"C'mon baby, let's go to bed. That means you. We'll talk about everything in the morning, huh?"   
Lance mumbled, and nodded his head.   
"You're tired, honey?"   
Lance was so wrecked he just made an affirming noise, and barely even squeaked when Shiro picked him up, moving Lance's legs around his waist, koala style. Keith turned off all the lights everywhere, making sure the door was locked and followed his boys to their room.  
Once they'd arrived, Lance grumbled something about being in the wrong room when Shiro gently placed him on their bed, but was hushed and soothed by Shiro, whispering to him and petting his hair. Lance, seeming to have no energy to put up even a question, lay down and curled into himself.   
Keith look at Shiro, calm and collected but a flash of pain and worry underneath. Keith sighed, tired out from his day. Lance seemed fast asleep, not stirring when both boys crawled into bed in either side of him. 

Lance woke up with a _pounding_ headache. He was also incredibly warm, like furnace in my bed level warm, and his bed felt incredibly soft. It wasn't until there was a grumbling sleepy Shiro nuzzling into his neck and tightening his arm around his waist that Lance remembered where he was. He would have bolted up in bed if not for the ten tonne arm pinning him down. He looked to find Keith asleep, his features devoid of any worry. Softness looked good on him. Lance closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, his internal monologue reeling. "Okay, remember what happened last night. Clothes still on, that's good, I guess. Both..boys.. still here. God what did I _do_ last night"  
"Not us. Yet, at least"   
Lance nearly jumped out of his skin. Shiro had woken up, and was gazing at Lance sleepily.   
"I uh, said that out loud huh. Sorry. Um, what am I doing here?"   
Shiro smiled, stretching up and yawning. "Jesus, I didn't think you'd had that much to drink. You _live_ here, Lance."   
Lance smiles, and nudges him playfully.   
"You know what I mean, you mop."   
Shiro sighed again. "Lance, are you okay?"  
Lance's smile cracked only for a second, before returning bright than ever, but never reaching his eyes.   
"Yea-Yeah of course" he laughed, seemingly unsure.   
Shiro pushed himself up on to his arms, so he could look at him better. _God_ , he was so beautiful in the fresh morning sunlight.   
"Lance. What's up? Something is obviously wrong and you need to tell us, tell _me_ so we can help you."  
Lance seemed to deflate, turning his head to look at Keith, still asleep.   
"Can we do this in a few minutes? I need a coffee."   
"Yeah, yeah of course. I'll uh, I'll get the machine going."   
Once Shiro got up and left the room, Lance sat up properly, running a hand through his hair. His head was still pounding, but that was being overshadowed by memories flooding of everything he said.   
"Goddamn, I am stupid."  
"No shit"   
"Jesus! Can you two stop doing that? Madre Maria, a dude can only take so much"  
Keith grumbled a laugh, still lying down and stretching his arms up past the headboard.   
"C'mon loverboy, I want my coffee"   
He stood up, stretching again, his shirt riding well up past his stomach. Keith stretched his arm out to Lance, who scooted off the bed and got up. Keith smiled to himself, before pecking Lance on the lips impossibly quick, and half running, half walking away. It took him a few moments to recover while his brain fully rebooted. Eventually everything caught up, and he booted after Keith like a bat out of hell.   
"Dude!!! What the hell was that??"   
Shiro groaned, looking at Keith's small smile as he sipped his coffee.   
"Baby, what did you do?"   
"Nothing much, just kissed him. Barely"   
Lance's brain was doing 90 m/ph trying to keep up with this conversation.   
"Please... just.. what?? Can you please explain-"  
"Shiro and I are in love with you"   
Lance spluttered, nearly choking oh his own spit.   
"Y-you-you what??. You like me? You can't like me I've been in love with you both for years, I-I would have noticed, I would have known, I would-mmmpppf"   
Keith was quickly discovering the best and most efficient way to stop Lance from thinking was to kiss him. Also helped that kissing him was _really goddamn nice._   
Keith kissed with a force that sent Lance feeling back against the wall, the shock making a few seconds before he started to recognise he should either push Keith off or kiss back. (He kissed back)  
Keith had one of his hands in Lance's hair, not messing it up but in a way to be able to angle his head how he wanted it to be. His other hand was riding up the of inside Lance's shirt, started off at his wait and just went up and up until his hand was resting on Lance's chest, so warm and soft and Keith was pretty sure he could feel Lance's heartbeat with the palm of his hand. A well timed cough from Shiro interrupted the boys before anything unsanitary could happen in the kitchen. Lance jumped, seemingly to push Keith away, gasping. "Boyfriend! You...have! Boyfriend!"   
Shiro smiled, "You wanna try that again, Lance?"  
He took a deep breath. "What's going _on_?"  
"We told you. Keith and I are in love with you. And we think you feel the same, but what we really wanna know is if you're okay? You seemed so torn yesterday, what's the matter?"   
Lance seemed to flush, looking down at the floor.   
"I was, uh. I was upset. That you and Keith were so cuddly and romantic together and I'd never get to experience that with you two. It's- it's stupid, I'm sorry."   
"Hey, sweetheart. It's okay. You've got us now. C'mere" Shiro opened his arms for Lance, who crossed the room in two long strides, tacking Shiro in a hug and burying his face into the crook of Shiro's neck, tickling him with his breathing.   
Keith hopped up on the table, drinking his coffee that had cooled down and watching his boys be cute. He couldn't help but smile. They were really his boys now. He hopped down from the table, and walked over behind Lance, pressing his body to his back and taking a hold of his hips, whispering into his ear.   
"Kiss him."   
A wave of warmth hit his body, his mind blank with only one goal in mind.   
Lance dove in, kissing Shiro with the same ferocity Keith did him. Strong arms wrapped around him, holding him in tight as Shiro kissed back, licking into his mouth. Things got heated, Keith not helping by running his hands through Lance's hair. He broke away with a gasp, panting like he had been on a run.   
"What-" Lance's voice was rough, and he coughed in suprise. "Uh, what does this mean? For the three of us, now."   
Shiro clearned his throat, looking slightly flushed, the tips of his ears red.   
"Um, well, if you'd like, we'd love you to join us. In our relationship. Not just as an addition, because I know how you get, but we truly do love you, Lance, and I think it's gotten so far to say that we're both _in_ love with you".  
Lance gasped, his hands flying to his mouth in shock. "I-I'm in love with you too, both of you, so much. I never thought-"   
"It's okay sweetheart, I don't think any of us did much thinking" Keith chuckled, snuggling into Lance's shoulder and laughing when he got elbowed lightly in the chest for his troubles. Yeah, they'd be just fine. 


End file.
